A Grimm Trip to the Movies
by DarrenShanIsMine
Summary: When the Grimm gang goes to the movies, Puck gets sick off popcorn and gets stuck in the girl's bathroom talking to an Emo. Sabrina finds herself falling for a classmate. OH NOES! Puckabrina. Oneshot.


**

* * *

**

No comment... _for now._

**_

* * *

_**

Sabrina was flopped on the couch, near sleep. She was just home from her first day of school and she was exhausted. At least she didn't have any homework. She was just welcoming slumber when a pillow landed on her head.

_No!_ Sabrina thought. _Puck, just leave me alone, for once in my life!_

"Get up, Grimm. We're going to the movies!" Puck said excitedly. "Boy, oh boy, am I going to have fun there! Hair to pull, popcorn to toss, candy to throw--"

Irritated, Sabrina cut him off. "What are we gonna see?" she asked grumpily.

"I dunno. I think some action movie or something."

Sabrina sighed. "OK." She sluggishly got up from the couch and punched Puck in the stomach to shut him up.

He doubled over in pain.

Then she dragged herself to her room to change out of her school clothes. She pulled on a black tank top with a blue and black striped long-sleeved shirt over it, dark skinny jeans, and flats. She pulled her navy purse over her shoulder and went into the bathroom. There she brushed her long blonde hair and pulled it into a bun, and, still feeling sort of sluggish, splashed water on her face. Perkier, she raced down the stairs to see Daphne, Granny Relda, and Veronica standing by the door with her baby brother, Henry Jr.

"Hey Junior! Hello little baby!" Daphne cooed.

Henry started to cry.

"What did I do?" Daphne wailed.

"Oh, it's not that, sweetie. I need to change his diaper. We're waiting for Puck anyway. Don't worry about it," Veronica said to Daphne.

Daphne nodded sadly.

Five minutes passed, and Puck and Veronica still weren't there. Sabrina tapped her foot impatiently.

"Where are they?" She pulled out her iPod and started to listen to her music boredly. If she had gotten up for nothing, she would have yelling to do.

Another minute passed and they were about to abandon the plan when Puck came down the stairs. Normally he was wearing cargo pants and a dirty green sweatshirt. But not tonight. Now he was wearing _clean_ dark jeans, a _clean_ green polo t-shirt, _clean_ converse, and a _clean_ navy sweater. In fact, Puck himself looked like he had just stepped out of the shower. His eyes and teeth sparkled and his hair was still unruly, but it wasn't dirty.

"Um. Uh, Puck, I uh, well, we were uh, we were just waiting for you," Sabrina stammered. She was sure everyone could see her heart practically leaping out of her chest.

Daphne winked at her, and Sabrina stepped on her toe.

"Ouch!" Daphne yelped.

"Girls, what are you doing down there?" Veronica was striding down the stairs, a clean Junior clinging to her chest.

"Oh, nothing. Sabrina was just swooning over me," Puck said in a-matter-of-factly way.

Daphne couldn't help it; she giggled.

Veronica raised an eyebrow, then turned to Granny Relda. "OK, what movie are we going to see?" she asked.

"Well, I thought the kids might like _Winnie the Pooh."_

"_WHAT?!"_ Puck roared.

"Insane!" Sabrina cried.

"Well, okay," Daphne said glumly.

"Just kidding, _lieblings!_ Actually, Junior and Veronica and I are going to see that, while you three are going to see _Star Trek: 2009._ Remember, I trust you, so don't screw this up," Granny said. "Puck and Sabrina, this means you."

"'Kay," Daphne said.

"Fine," Sabrina grumbled.

"Sure," Puck lied. An evil grin spread across his face.

* * *

When the gang arrived at the movies, chaos was already arriving. Daphne had been extremely fidgety in the car, worrying about Junior, so she'd kept on knocking into Sabrina, which made Sabrina keep on knocking knees and elbows with Puck.

"Stop swooning over me, you Lovebird," Puck had said, grinning.

"Shut your face your I'll shut it for you," Sabrina had snarled back.

Puck stopped smiling.

Now, in the big Cinema, the group was giving the tickets to the ticket person. Puck had put up a fight.

"It's my ticket! How will I ever remember this day?!" Puck screamed evilly. He didn't actually want the ticket; he just wanted to make everyone's lives miserable.

"Um, you still have the ticket stub," said the ticket person. It was his first day, and he wasn't all too comfortable with this.

"But it's MI--" Sabrina yanked the ticket out of his hand and handed it to the person, who looked grateful. But when their hands had touched, she could feel a spark of something between them. She pulled her hand away, embarrassed and flushed.

"The Pooh movie is in Theatre 11 to the right, and the Trekkie movie is Theatre 6 to the left," said the ticket person.

"Thank you," Granny Relda said in her light German accent. "Sir," she said after a moment's pause, knowing he was flustered.

They hurried over to the refreshments and and snacks and bought popcorn, candy, and Icees for everyone. Veronica looked at her ticket and gasped.

"What is it, dear?" Granny asked.

"The movie starts in five minutes! We gotta find out seats! You kids stay here and wait for your movie to start in a half hour. Go play in the arcade or something. Grabbing Junior, she took the snacks and and hurried out to the theatres.

Sabrina caught another glance at Puck. She couldn't seem to stop staring at him. But now he looked green.

"Hey, Puck, what's wrong?" Daphne asked.

Sabrina looked around. Then she saw it. Puck had drank all her, Daphne's and his own Large Icee and eaten all their candy and popcorn.

"Puck! You shouldn't've had ALL that stuff, even for you!" Sabrina gasped.

"So... hungry..." Puck replied. Then he ran off to the nearest restroom. He only stopped once to throw up in an occupied Photo Booth.

He burst through the doors and raced into a stall. He slammed it shut and did his business, studying the graffitied walls.

It was completely written on, and all in big bubbly letters, and some in lipstick, like TammyXMikey or YvonneXRudy or that one in the far corner that said PuckXSabrina.

PUCKXSABRINA?

He tried to scratch it off when it hit him. _Sabrina_ must've written this. He could use it against her. She really _was_ swooning over him.

But if she'd written this... why was it in the boy's restroom?

Then it hit him. He _wasn't_ in the boy's restroom. _He was in the girl's!!!_

He sat on the toilet, trying to figure out what to do. He could change into a rat and go down the vent on the side of the wall. But that was too small. He came up with endless possibilites, only to find no solution with out embarrassing himself.

Then he saw big black combat boots walking around from what he could see underneath the stall.

"Hey you!" he heard a girl's gruff voice shouting from the outside. "You've been in there for ten minutes! Let open!"

Puck didn't respond.

"I know you're in there! I see your shoes! What's your name, punk?" the girl asked.

"Uhh... um, _Bambi._" Puck acquired a Southern accent with a ridiculously high-pitched voice.

"Bambi?" the girl asked questionably.

"Yes, Bambi, darlin', I'm here from down South visitin' my Great Aunt Sweetie Pie."

"Are you _sure?"_ the girl asked. "The name's Spinner."

"And why do they call you that, doll?" Puck asked. He was getting the hang of this.

"'Cause when I punch someone they spin around and their teeth fly out. You want that, _punk?"_ Spinner asked. He could practically see the spit flying from her mouth. Honestly, he thought Spinner was a stupid name and she had stupid reasons for being called that, but he never would say that aloud.

"Oh, ohohoho, ain't we got some class, Spinnah?" Puck asked nervously, fearing she'd break down the door and reveal him. He pulled up his pants just in case.

"_Class?!"_ Spinner spat angrily. "I don't got no class," it said, this time taking a lighter tone. Puck called her an 'it' now because he wasn't really sure any more if this 'Spinner' was a girl.

"Oho, Dahlin' Spinner, tell me ahl about it," Puck said. When it didn't respond, Puck added another "Dahlin'" at the end.

"My daddy hit me when I was little. He told me to grow up to be like him." Puck realized Spinner was crying. "So I did."

"Well, tell me ahl about it... Dahlin'," Puck said, unsure of what to do.

"So, it started when..."

As Spinner rambled on and on, Puck wasn't sure he'd ever get out.

* * *

Sabrina checked her watch repeatedly, trying to ignore her migraine.

"Where _is_ Puck?!" she growled, every word seeming to jar her brain. "He went to the bathroom and never came out! The movie starts in ten minutes!"

"I dunno. Probably getting another popcorn," Daphne said, licking cotton-candy covered fingers.

"Guh. I'm gonna go find him, then." Sabrina rose up from her seat, head throbbing, and walked from the lobby to the arcade, when she stepped in something sticky. She pulled and pulled, and finally, her shoe came off.

Sabrina finally nearly screamed. She bent over and pulled the shoe back on, only to find her shoe _stuck to the floor with gum!_

"Augh!" she growled. "This is not, not the best day I've ever had, and it's all PUCK'S fault!"

Suddenly, she felt someone plucking at her elbow.

"WHAT, Daphne!" Sabrina growled irritably.

"Oh! I'm not Daphne."

"Then WHO are you?" Sabrina looked up and found herself staring up at a handsome boy with an ice cream cone in his left hand.

"My name's Chris. You're Sabrina, right? You're in my History class. My parents talked all the time about you being a straight-A+ student and all last year." He brushed a lock of brown hair behind his ear. "What movie are you seeing?"

"Uhh... what?" Sabrina had been staring into his blue sparkling eyes.

"I said, what movie are you seeing."

"Huh? Oh, Star Trek," Sabrina stammered.

"Really? Me too! C'mon, let's go see it together."

"Oh! I have my little sister, Daphne, with me and my... cousin, Robin."

"Robin's your cousin?" Chris shook his head. "I thought he was just your friend."

"Oh, well, uh, he is, but he's just a good friend of the family."

"Oh! That explains it. Well, I see your sister, but where is Robin?"

"Oh... he's somewhere. I guess he can go into the movies by himself." Sabrina walked over to Daphne.

"Daphne, we should go get our seats now."

"Okay, but... Mary's here!" Mary was a short girl with white blonde hair, gray blue eyes, and many freckles. She was also Daphne's best friend. "Can I go sit with her? Pleaassseeeeeeeeeeeeee?" Daphne begged.

"Okay," Sabrina pretended to act disappointed.

"Thank you, Sabrina! You're the best!" She wrapped her arms around Sabrina's waist then ran off.

"Where'd she go?" Chris asked.

"She ran off to one of her little friends."

"OK." He licked his ice cream. "Mmm. Chocolate. I love this flavor!"

_And I am lovin' you,_ Sabrina thought.

* * *

"And then," Spinner paused to sniffle, "When I was in seventh grade, I pushed my sister down the stairs and blamed it on the dog!"

"Oh, dear, you shouldn't be feelin' bad! That's apart of the past... dahlin'," Puck said with fake enthusiasm. He'd been there, sitting on a dirty toilet for nearly twenty minutes listen to some Emo kid rant about... its... problems.

"And then, when I was in eighth grade my mom sent me to fat camp!"

"Well, ya ain't fat now... sweetie!"

"How do you know? You're still stuck inside that stupid stall." With his fairy hearing, he heard it wipe its eyes. "Hey, why are you still in there, anyways?"

"I DON'T KNOW!!" Puck said, irritably.

"Now you're mad too!" Spinner squealed. And the end its voice cracked.

"N-no, I was just... readin' the newspapah, dahlin'."

"Can you please come out?" Spinner squealed.

Puck was quiet for a moment, listening to people that might've been in the bathroom.

"B-Bambi?" Spinner asked.

Puck didn't hear anyone. "Okay, I'm comin' out, dahlin'," Puck said nervously. He planned to break down the door, kick Spinner in the head and knock her out, and make his escape.

Then he realized he could just use the magic.

So, with magic he made his hair longer and his lips fuller and redder. He changed the green polo into a Hot Topic t-shirt with some little anime character he had seen Sabrina wearing, and stuffed some toilet paper down the front of his shirt and zipped up his navy jacket. He pierced his ears and gave himself small earrings, and changed his dark jeans into a poufy bright yellow skirt with lacey bows like a stuck-up rich snob he was pretending to be.

He opened the stall and walked with an air of if he owned the place.

Then he kicked Spinner in the head and made his daring escape. He ran into the lobby to check on Sabrina and Daphne. Instead he saw Veronica and Granny Relda and Junior. With a shock he realized that the Star Trek movie must nearly be over if they were waiting there.

He dashed into theatre 6 on the left and scanned the place for Daphne and Sabrina. He saw Daphne sitting with some petite blonde girl and Sabrina... _sitting with some guy?!?!_

A burst of rage started at the pit of his stomach and spread through his whole body. He changed back into that fairy boy he is and raced toward Sabrina, face twisted with rage.

When he reached her, Sabrina looked over at him and gave him a look that said, Don't screw this up.

He screwed it up anyway and grabbed her wrist, just as the credits began and people started getting up and leaving and the lights turned on, then snapped out his wings and snatched Daphne and flew out of the theatre. People started screaming.

"PPUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!! YOU RUIN MY LIFE!! YOU RUIN EVERY FREAKING THING I DO!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D DO THIS TO ME!!!"

Uh oh. Grimm sounded really angry.

He remembered how she'd written PuckXSabrina on the stall wall in the bathroom.

He knew just what to do.

"I JUST--"

Puck silenced her with a kiss on the lips. At first her eyes bugged out in shock, but then she eventually kissed back.

Daphne bit her palm.

Puck gently placed them both on the ground and took Sabrina's hand. She turned to face him and he turned to face her.

"Puck?" she asked, blue eyes shining.

"I saw what you wrote on the bathroom stall."

At first her face was red with fury, but then it melted away and they kissed again.

"OMG!!" Daphne was hysterical. "You two are totally meant for each other!!"

"Uh-huh," Sabrina said, a little dazed. "C'mon, let's go find Granny Relda."

And just like that, Puck and Sabrina were boyfriend and girlfriend.

And they all lived happily everafter and blah blah blah and all that gushy stuff.

* * * * * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^^^^^^The End^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * * * * * * *

* * *

**Yeah, I tried. I know it was horrible!!**

**PS: this took place after the Scarlet Hand War, the Master was defeated and blah blah blah. Sabrina and Puck are about sixteen and Daffy's twelve. Spinner was undecided. But then again... it... had a neutral gender. Yeah.**

**Kiss kiss, grimmgirl.**


End file.
